To continue and expand participation in Central Oncology Group Cooperative Studies as an active funded member using Phase I, II, and III techniques involving various kinds of solid tumors. These studies will involve adjuvant techniques wich will include chemotherapy, surgery, radiotherapy, immunology, and combinations of these different therapeutic modalities.